The infinitely variable transmission (IVT) has been around for a long time and continues to the present day. Constantinesco developed such a transmission for an automobile in 1920. Present automobiles have a continuously variable transmission (CVT) which are of the belt or torroidial type. Ratcheting IVTs convert a rotational input to a variable reciprocating motion and then use ratchets to rectify this motion. The transmission ratio is changed by varying the amplitude of the reciprocation motion. Ratcheting infinitely variable transmissions are in use today in many applications. For example, John Deere uses a CVT to regulate feed rates in its Air Seeder. Honda uses a similar ratcheting CVT for its downhill bicycle